Me and my Psychotic love for you
by Akaritama
Summary: based Mostly of the song Psychotic Len's love song. Len x Songwriter rated M just to be safe


Me and my psychotic love for you.

Akaritama: This story is inspired my Len's Psychotic Love song so I decided to use Len as my lovely main character..if you'll do the honors please

Len: Akaritama does not own the Vocaloids.

Akaritama: Thank you Len

Pairing: Len x Songwriter

Rated M for Violence and blood spill

"Bla bla talking"

"_Talking inside head"_

Akaritama: This is all written from Len's POV

"Good morning" You'd say..with that smile of yours..that smile should belong to me alone, You'd turn to me and smile giving me a pat on the head.

"And how are you feeling today? Did the maintenance go well?"

I would just smile and answer that I was fine, only to have you walk away from me to greet the others, why …why won't you notice my feelings for you.

You'd smile and laugh as you talked with them about various things I couldn't hear.

Why did it anger me just to see you smile at other people..specially..him…Kaito.

Why do you favor him over me? Why do you still see me as a mere child, that my body is that of a child doesn't mean that my feelings are that of a child.

"_Why don't you just finish it off?" _I heard a small voice whisper.

As I looked around to see who it was I found no one.

"Where are you?"I whispered back softly to the small voice.

"_I'm here…inside your head…." _The small voice whispered back

I slightly chuckled, for once finding it not so unbelievable that there was a little voice in my head and it was talking to me, being a Vocaloid and all.

"So what..do you want from me? Who are you?"

The little voice chuckled

"_Silly…I'm you…or your inner mind as they say it sometimes….created from suppressed memories, emotions actions that sort of thing" _The voice calmly explained.

"..so what do you want?" I whispered back to the voice

"_I want to help you..you're going to break if you keep this up"_

"…So? If I break…this'll all be over..and I won't have to face this every day.."

"_Why should you be the one to die? Just finish..it off.."_

"no….stop it.."

I ignored the little voice the entire day during recordings, and breaks until it was time to stop for the day.

"_You're already breaking……"_

I growled and muttered to the voice to shut up and shut myself down for the day.

The next day was a big day, I made sure I was awake early and looked around in my room for a bit trying to find something.

"Found it!"

I held a small package as I ran to the recording studio only to find that Kaito had beat me to the punch.

You'd smile and accept his gift opening it to find a scarf inside.

I growled in jealousy seeing how much you liked his present but shrugged it off and handed the gift to you.

My gift was a pair of mittens, but they didn't match the color of the scarf at all.

With just a small smile I congratulated you with your birthday and walked off.

I sat down by the window thinking, why…why am I not good enough for you why do you look to others like Kaito…why do…you hurt me so.

I growled in frustration and banged my hand on the wall.

"_You'll crash like this."_

Frustrated and depressed I looked up

"You're back…….."

"_Of course….I am you after all……and I know of a quick way to deal with this. Look to your left…"_

When I did I found a knife there

"….yeah a knife…so?"

"_You don't want her to look at anyone else but you right? You love her so much and it hurts so much that she only has eyes for Kaito right?...then finish it…."_

From that moment my mind went blank..I wasn't thinking of anything anymore as I walked back into the recording booth seeing Kaito stand there

Kaito was easy to get rid off, just a simple stab and he broke, falling onto the floor, I walked into the recording studio where the panels where..you were simply sitting there focusing on another song.

I wrapped one arm around you as you sat there.

"Is something the matter Len?"You'd say as you turned to me.

A smile crept upon my face as I saw your face.

"Goodbye…."with one swift stab you fell to the ground

You bled to death slowly and quietly as I held you.

Mine..I thought as I grinned.

The voice in my head was gone…and so were you.

What have I done…….

End

Akaritama: Well that was like…my first vocaloid fic…and it was pretty dark still I hope you liked it


End file.
